


Bailarines

by Gisela



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dancing, Hotel Sex, M/M, Michael is a fan girl, Michael/James implícito, Oral Sex, San Diego Comic-Con, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Top Tom, touch and go
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisela/pseuds/Gisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael y Tom son excelentes bailarines y todos lo saben. Ahora, se encuentran en un boliche, el fin de semana del Comic Con en San Diego, y <em>bailan</em>, juntos.</p><p>Michael Fassbender/Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailarines

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con una historia nueva. Esta vez, los protagonistas son Michael Fassbender y Tom Hiddleston, mi último gran crush. Es una pareja inusual, sí, pero como son tan buenos bailarines, los imaginé bailando juntos.
> 
> Esta historia se ubica el fin de semana del Comic Con en San Diego, es decir, después de los paneles y las entrevistas. Michael es el mismo de mi otro fic, "Provocador", por lo que está en una situación complicada con James. Forma parte del mismo universo y veremos las consecuencias de este encuentro en un próximo capítulo de "Provocador".
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Cariños.

**Bailarines**

 

Boom. Explosión de luces y música. Hubo un estallido de sonidos, de flashes rojos y púrpuras, y todos miraron hacia el centro de la pista, inclusive él. Entonces lo vio y ya no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Una figura alta destacaba en medio de la multitud de personas que oscilaba al ritmo de la música electrónica. Estaba bailando solo, al parecer, aunque había quienes se movían muy cerca de él, casi pegados, y lo miraban continuamente. Pero el hombre parecía no notarlo, tan entregado que estaba a los pasos de baile.

 

Cuando logró enfocarlo, recorrió la extensión de su cuerpo detenidamente, desde el piso de la pista lleno de luces. Unos lustrosos zapatos marrones con punta cuadrada se agitaban grácilmente. Sus piernas se le antojaron delgadas y eternas en unos pantalones jeans oscuros que delineaban la larga línea de sus muslos. Una camisa azul claro arremangada hasta los codos le ajustaba en los lugares convenientes: los duros pectorales se acentuaban; debajo, el abdomen plano, los bíceps marcados y la cintura estrecha. Tenía los primeros botones desprendidos, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel de su pecho, que brillaba ligeramente, debido a los movimientos rápidos del baile. Tragó. No podía definir los colores de su ropa por las diferentes luces que impactaban sobre él pero sí podía afirmar que su cuerpo era fibroso, firme, perfecto. Tragó de nuevo.

 

Se detuvo en sus manos y en sus dedos, llamaban demasiado la atención, aun en la oscuridad engañosa del club. Manos blancas y largas, elegantes, como él. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su propia cadera, al ritmo de la música. Lo veía girar y girar. No podía quitar la vista de sus manos, fuertes y frágiles a la vez. Se imaginó, no, lo sintió más real que producto de su imaginación: cómo se sentirían al contacto con su piel, se preguntó si lo sostendrían fuerte, si lo penetrarían ágilmente, cuán lejos llegarían.

 

No le había pasado eso antes, sentirse atraído por alguien con sólo mirarlo. Hasta con James tuvo que pasar un tiempo de amistad antes de… sentirse… así… enamorado. Pero esta persona, este hombre, lo había hechizado con su mera presencia. No lo conocía, no lo había escuchado hablar, ni sabía si le atraían los hombres, las mujeres o qué. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que tenía que acercarse, tenía que verlo, tenía que tocarlo para saber si era real.

 

Había ido a pedir más tragos para él y los amigos que lo acompañaban esa noche. James ya había partido hacia Londres, por lo que él había decidido salir a distraerse y vaya que encontró con quién hacerlo. Se hizo un lugar entre la multitud, aun con el trago en la mano, sin perder de vista al extraño.

 

El rostro se le descubrió a medida que se movía, se sentía como una bestia acechando a su presa. Aun sin haber tocado la piel clara, supuso que era suave, perfumada con jabón, como si recién hubiese salido de la ducha. Recorrió con la vista la curva perfecta de sus cejas, marcadas, que delineaban unos llamativos ojos claros, no pudo asegurar si eran verdes o azules. Ahora, un gesto de concentración atravesaba su rostro y, hasta ese momento, Michael no creía que la concentración podía ser tan sensual. La nariz era completamente simétrica en relación al resto del rostro. Pudo seguir las líneas contundentes de sus pómulos, eran fuertes; las luces del lugar destacaban el hueso de sus mejillas. Tenía delgados labios, que seguían el gesto de concentración de los ojos y se apretaban imperceptiblemente. Una amplia frente y un cabello rubio oscuro peinado hacia atrás le otorgaban más presencia a su rostro. Todo en él era marcado. Era un hombre notable, sin lugar a dudas.

 

Bailaba y sonreía. Sonreía mientras movía los pies y las caderas. Sonreía. Todo su cuerpo sonreía y cómo sonreía. Le contagió el gesto y Michael empezó a sonreír también. No podía creer su suerte. A medida que se acercaba, notaba con más detenimiento que se le marcaban unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en las mejillas cuando hacia el simple y cautivante gesto de mostrar sus dientes.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo, solamente observando sus movimientos seguros en la pista de baile. Necesitaba acercarse, hablarle y lograr que lo mirara con la misma emoción que demostraba al bailar. Cuando su cuerpo hizo el movimiento definitivo hacia adelante, hacia el bailarín, su voz lo desestabilizó y casi tropieza.

 

\- ¡Ey! ¡Hola, Michael!

 

El hombre hizo contacto visual con Michael y él se sintió afortunado porque esos ojos claros lo miraban a él, sólo a él. Se quedó inmovilizado, de piedra. Él lo conocía. Sabía quién era. Sabía su nombre. Pero Michael no. Qué injusto, pensó, mientras su cuerpo se volvía a activar y continuaba su camino hacia el bailarín.

 

Como si un hilo invisible lo uniera a la mirada del hombre, llegó hasta él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni pestañeaba, no se quería perder nada del maravillo espectáculo que tenía delante. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, el rostro se le hizo conocido de algún lugar, de muchos lugares, de hecho.

 

Lo primero que recordó fue la grabación de “12 years a slave”. Había ido al set una mañana y Benedict, su compañero en la película, estaba terminando de filmar una escena en una de las casonas. Michael ya estaba de salida para cuando el hombre llegó, pero pudo verlo desde lejos, mientras se acercaba a Ben y le daba un abrazo. Entonces, recordó. La misma figura alta y distinguida que ahora le mostraba una sonrisa plena.

 

Y su voz… su voz se acoplaba con su cuerpo largo y esbelto. Denotaba calma y seguridad, seguramente hacía que todos se sintieran a gusto alrededor suyo. Pensó cuán alrededor suyo quería estar. Estaba tan absorto en sus divagaciones que no sintió cuando el hombre que lo había fascinado lo estrechó en un abrazo firme. Su calidez era abrumadora, no sólo la corporal, sino la que transmitía con su forma de acercarse, natural y descontracturada.

 

\- Ben me habló de vos. Espero que no te moleste que te diga que me pareces un estupendo actor. He visto tus películas. Te felicito – le habló cerca del oído, para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música. Era unos centímetros más alto que Michael, por lo que tenía que agacharse ligeramente. Había dejado una mano por encima de sus hombros, en un movimiento casual.

 

Michael atinó a sonreírle, con lo nervioso que estaba. Le causó impresión tenerlo tan cerca de repente y que, además, lo conociera y lo recordara. Pensaba que si lo miraba directamente, a tan corta distancia, gritaría a causa de lo bella que era la persona delante de él, como una fan girl.

 

\- Muchas gracias, Tom. Espero que Ben no te haya dicho _todo_ sobre mí - finalmente pudo articular, con ayuda del trago, que terminó de beberse de una vez -, así te puedo contar yo mismo un par de cosas – sonrió por uno de los costados de su boca. El alcohol lo hacía desinhibirse, sino seguiría tieso como una estatua.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando la noche? – lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo y le sonreía. Le sonreía directamente a él y Michael lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro.

 

\- Sí – sólo atinó a decir, mirándole distraído una oreja, perfecta también, y agregó, porque si quería que el extraño, ahora Tom, se quedara con él, iba a tener que recuperar su elocuencia usual -: Salí a divertirme con unos amigos. Entonces te vi en la pista. Déjame decirte que sos un excelente bailarín.

 

Rio y Michael se quedó mirando distraídamente su lengua, que aparecía rosada detrás de su hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados.  Perfección, pensó, así lucía la perfección.

 

\- Gracias por decirlo, Michael – su nombre vibraba cuando el alto actor inglés lo decía -. También salí con amigos a divertirme, con mis compañeros de “Crimson Peak”, pero se fueron a descansar. Fue un fin de semana agotador de verdad. Yo me quedé bailando – sí, ahora que lo tenía cerca, pudo afirmar que tenía arrugas en el costado de los ojos, que lo hacían ver más encantador. _Charming_ , pensó -. Vos también sos un gran bailarín, por lo que vi en tus películas. ¿O fue actuación? – seguía sonriéndole mientras hablaba, sentía su mirada sobre toda su cara. Tom había visto sus películas. Se sentía algo avergonzado y tonto, a decir verdad, porque él no lo había tenido en cuenta, hasta el momento en que lo vio.

 

\- Me gusta bailar y cantar también. Nadie se ha quejado al respecto aun – rio de puros nervios -. Escuché que cantas también y que lo vas a hacer en una película sobre Hank Williams, ¿verdad? – James le había hecho un comentario al respecto cuando planeaban qué película irían a ver en cuanto se desocupasen de sus compromisos y pudieran pasar un fin de semana juntos. Una de las opciones era la película sobre el músico country, “I saw the light”. Lo recordó mientras buscaba mental y desesperadamente algún dato sobre Tom.

 

Tom seguía el ritmo de la música mientras tenían su intercambio de palabras. Se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello y su sonrisa se volvió tímida, sus ojos bajaron hacia sus pies. Estaba avergonzado. Michael se sintió mal por hacer que se avergüence y, al mismo tiempo, enternecido y excitado en partes iguales. ¿Acaso Tom no sabía lo que provocaba en las personas, en él?

 

\- Así es. Fue un esfuerzo grupal, trabajamos muy duro con el equipo y el elenco, investigando, escuchando grabaciones, ensayando. Grabamos durante 38 días, así que fue exigente. Disfruté mucho de ese papel – Tom se acercaba más a su oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música y Michael, con la misma excusa, invadía el espacio personal de Tom. Estaba tentado de mover la mano que estaba cerca del costado izquierdo de Tom y tomarlo por la cintura - ¿Te parece que vayamos a sentarnos así hablamos?

 

Michael sonrió y le dijo, cada vez más cerca de su oreja, que tenía una idea mejor. Tom lo miró y le sonrió de vuelta. El irlandés entonces lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guio hacia donde quería ir. Tom no se resistió ni rechazó el contacto. Michael no quiso mirarlo hasta que estuviesen en el centro mismo de la pista, ni tampoco quería soltarlo. Debajo de su agarre, sintió el rápido circular de la sangre bajo la cálida piel.

 

\- Bailemos. Te reto a que bailemos – le dijo con decisión. Michael le mostró su mejor sonrisa, totalmente consciente de que sus ojos azules centelleaban vivamente.

 

Tom se paró con las largas piernas abiertas al frente de Michael, unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y se miraban fijamente. Michael quiso mirarle la boca pero entonces la conexión se perdería y no podría establecer su punto, pensó. Entonces, el inglés sonrió curvando sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

 

Una nueva canción comenzaba y Michael supo que Tom arrasaría con él en cuanto lo vio reaccionar al ritmo de la música. Empezó moviendo la cabeza, enseguida el resto del cuerpo la siguió, el mismo gesto de concentración que le había observado desde lejos cruzaba su rostro. Él mismo también había empezado a bailar, aprovechaba cada giro que daba para mirar a Tom y grabarse sus movimientos, no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

 

Sus movimientos eran contundentes y suaves, al mismo tiempo que elegantes y cargados de sensualidad. Tom confundía a Michael, nucleaba en su persona aspectos opuestos, que él creía que un solo hombre no podía contener: suavidad y contundencia, inocencia y sensualidad, dominación y pasividad. Sin duda alguna, Tom era un acertijo y Michael quería saber más sobre él.

 

\- ¿Qué se lleva el ganador? Tiene que haber un ganador y un premio, ¿verdad?

 

Michael sintió miedo de reconocer picardía en la manera en que Tom le había hablado en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron en la pista. No podía creer que sus palabras escondieran un doble sentido. Podía fantasear con tocar a Tom y juguetear con él, pero la posibilidad de que algo más pase, algo más _real_ , lo hacía sentir nervioso y vulnerable. De alguna manera, los papeles se habían invertido. Ya no se sentía como el cazador, sino como el cazado.

 

\- El ganador debe pagar una ronda de tragos al perdedor, ¿te parece? – Tom lo miró intensamente por unos segundos, seguidamente le guiñó un ojo de forma absolutamente sensual, cada movimiento calculado. Luego, volteó el rostro y continuó bailando, moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y contoneando las caderas hacia adelante y atrás, como si estuviese penetrando…lo, pensó, y quedó impresionado con la intensa imagen visual. Tom sabía que era observado, Michael ya no trataba de disimularlo, tampoco es que lo estuviese haciendo con éxito.

 

En un momento, la música se tornó más frenética y sintió algo firme apoyado en su trasero, frotándose arriba y abajo. Miró sobre su hombro derecho y notó el cuerpo de Tom sumamente cerca. Tomó consciencia entonces de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Dios, Tom estaba restregando su trasero contra el suyo. Se volteó y pudo ver las nalgas redondeadas y firmes marcadas por el pantalón oscilando hacia arriba y abajo, al ritmo de la canción. La tela presionaba la curva de su trasero y estaba tensa. Oh, sí, Tom era todo firme y grácil. Perfecto. Quiso poner sus manos encima pero, ¿qué pensaría Tom? Seguro no era el primero que lo quería tocar esa noche. Estaba rodeado de personas que lo deseaban en ese lugar.

 

Decidió seguir bailando, seguirle la corriente en ese movimiento desquiciado que hacía con las caderas y mover su trasero también, devolviéndole el roce. El contacto sólo provocaba que lo deseara más, quería tocarlo y tomarlo o que Tom lo cogiera duro contra una pared, el piso o cualquier superficie firme que él decidiera. Sólo quería tener a Tom, dentro o donde sea. No le interesaba si se alteraba el orden de los elementos, mientras involucrara a Tom, algo de lubricante y mucho _baile_.

 

Tom no lo miraba directamente, continuaba bailando, como si no notara su presencia, alternando toques sutiles a su cadera con giros y oscilaciones de su cuerpo. Michael estaba seguro de que Tom le daría una increíble erección y que podría noquear a alguien con su pene tieso. Lo había decidido, se iba a girar finalmente y le iba a hacer notar a Tom cómo lo ponía… Dio el movimiento decisivo y vio hacia la derecha de Tom un hombre tan alto como él, esbelto y con anteojos. Vestía jeans y un suéter de color claro y se dirigía hacia Tom, claramente.

 

Michael sopesó la posibilidad de que ese joven se llevara a Tom esa noche, su vena posesiva se  activó y pensó en intervenir, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, vio cómo Tom giraba y le sonría al muchacho, quien se acercó a hablarle al oído con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Apoyó casualmente una mano sobre sus hombros. Michael se extrañó ante tanta repentina cercanía. ¿Acaso Tom era demasiado puto? ¿Iba coqueteando con medio mundo y permitiendo que extraños lo toquen y lo rocen? En ese caso, quizás aumentaban sus posibilidades, pensó.

 

Tom volvió la vista hacia Michael, sosteniendo la sonrisa. Michael había dejado de bailar y esperaba los siguientes movimientos, atento.

 

\- Michael, él es Luke, mi publicista.

 

El joven, Luke, estiró la mano para saludarlo, cordial, mientras gesticulaba un “Mucho gusto”. Su expresión era tranquila y a Michael le agradó, a pesar de que envidiaba la intimidad que parecía compartir con Tom. Le devolvió el saludo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

 

\- Luke, él es Michael, un amigo con el que recién me topé. ¿No te parece que es un excelente bailarín?

 

Michael miró a Tom ante la mención de la palabra “amigo” y el halago. Pero la atención de Tom había sido nuevamente acaparada por Luke, quien le hablaba muy cerca del oído. El actor le respondía también muy cerca de la oreja. Tom gesticulaba con la mano libre y su expresión se volvía seria por momentos, los labios presionados en un ligero mohín. Michael no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que se decían y decidió dirigir su mirada hacia el resto de las personas en la pista. Ahora sonaba una canción de Bruno Mars y todos estaban animados, siguiendo el ritmo.

 

Luego de unos minutos, Luke se acercó de nuevo a Michael y se despidió con un apretón de manos. Intercambió una mirada con Tom y un asentimiento con la cabeza y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente que bailaba.

 

\- ¿Te parece que vayamos a otro lugar? Así estamos más cómodos.

 

Michael miró a Tom, analizando su rostro. Tom sonreía plenamente, como Michael aprendió que hacía todo el tiempo. Era un hombre fácil de llevar, alguien con quien cualquiera se podía sentir cómodo. Leyó en su sonrisa la garantía de que pasaría un buen momento con él, más allá de que concreten algo sexual o no. Michael asintió finalmente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, escribió rápidamente un mensaje a uno de sus amigos con el que había salido esa noche, avisando que se iba y que volvería al hotel mañana, que no se preocupara por él. John, un amigo de años, comprendió la indirecta y no lo cuestionó. Le mandó de vuelta un pulgar arriba junto a un ;).

 

El hotel donde Tom estaba parando quedaba a unas quince cuadras del boliche, según le informó el inglés mientras se colocaban los abrigos. Tomaron un taxi rápidamente, ninguno quería ser reconocido por fanáticos que le podían pedir autógrafos o fotos. Eran las tres de la madrugada y todos estaban aún emocionados con la fiesta. Tanto las calles como la recepción del hotel estaban desiertas. Procuraron ser discretos pero no podían asegurar que alguien no los hubiese visto o fotografiado.

 

Llegaron al décimo piso, donde el elenco de “Crimson Peak” se estaba hospedando. Durante el viaje en ascensor, Tom quiso saber sobre la experiencia de Michael en Comic Con y le comentó las suyas. Cuando el alto hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación por medio de una tarjeta dorada, le estaba contando la anécdota de un fanático que llegó disfrazado de Loki y quiso sacarse una foto en la que el _verdadero_ Loki se arrodillaba ante él.

 

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – Michael se sacó la campera de cuero mientras daba un vistazo alrededor. Pulcros muebles claros en la primera habitación, que funcionaba como living, daban luminosidad al lugar. Alcanzó a ver una mesada alta que conectaba con la cocina y una amplia puerta de madera hacia la derecha. Seguramente sería el dormitorio.

 

\- Nos sacaron una foto. Su traje era fantástico. Lo tendrías que haber visto. Las personas me dan tanto amor, no puedo hacer más que devolvérselo – sonreía mientras lo decía y había emoción en su voz grave. Michael notó la sinceridad en sus palabras y no pudo más que sonreír y preguntarle:

 

\- ¿Sos así todo el tiempo?

 

Tom dio una suave carcajada. Se había ubicado detrás de la mesada de la cocina después de quitarse la chaqueta.

 

\- ¿Cómo así?

 

Michael no supo cuáles palabras elegir, porque todas lo delataban, harían ver la fascinación que empezaba a sentir por el gentil hombre que lo había invitado a su piso. Pero luego pensó que quería que Tom lo supiera, porque esos sentimientos no estaban relacionados con lo sexual, sino con su aspecto más humano.

 

\- Tan encantador – dijo, después de pensárselo unos segundos. Se había sentado en una esquina del amplio sillón de colores claros que había en el centro de la habitación. Tenía las piernas cruzadas en un gesto relajado, las mejillas ya no le ardían como en el boliche, el frescor de la madrugada se las había enfriado.

 

Vio cómo Tom bajaba la cabeza al sonreír, apenado. De nuevo había conseguido avergonzarlo. Donde otros se vanagloriarían con su evidente encanto, Tom era humilde y parecía que no se percataba de lo causaba o de que su comportamiento no era la regla común en un mundo donde los límites del otro se violentaban cotidianamente. Esta vez con más claridad, notó la hilera de dientes blancos, sus labios sonrosados en una amplia sonrisa. ¡Cómo le gustaban los hombres de labios rojos! Cuál sería su sabor, se preguntó.

 

\- Sos muy amable, Michael. Gracias. Siempre que está en mis manos, procuro tratar bien a las personas, hacerlas sentir bien. Ahora, ¿qué vas a tomar?

 

\- Cerveza está bien.

 

Tom abrió dos botellas individuales de Stella Artois y las llevó a la mesa baja del living. Michael sonrió ante el gesto y dio un sorbo de la suya, luego de agradecerle, mientras miraba cómo Tom tomaba su lugar en el otro extremo del sillón, manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

 

\- Creo que decididamente ganaste el reto de baile – comentó, con algo de sorna en su voz. Tom era mejor bailarín que Michael, de eso no había duda.

 

\- Oh, por favor, no me digas eso, aun lo tenemos que definir – se incorporó y fue hacia un mueble detrás de Michael, quien se giró y miró por encima de su hombro cómo Tom se arrodillaba para abrirlo y tocar unos botones del equipo de música, la tela del pantalón tensándose sobre sus muslos y sus glúteos redondeados. Los bits de la música llenaron el silencio del living de repente. Tom movía la mano derecha sobre su pierna siguiendo el ritmo -. Vamos – le tendió la mano a Michael y lo llevó a un costado del sillón, donde había suficiente espacio para bailar. Porque eso era lo pretendía Tom, seguir bailando. Michael estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

 

La escena del boliche se repetía, sólo que esta vez estaban solos y totalmente iluminados. No supo por qué, pero toda la situación le daba pudor a Michael, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba en una circunstancia similar con un hombre. Sabía lo que sucedería. ¿Tom también lo sabía? No podía descifrar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

 

Era un gran déjà vu: Tom moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música y él, observándolo, solamente que ahora corría el riesgo de ponerse en evidencia. Pero, ¿eso no era lo que Tom quería, ponerlo en evidencia? Había algo dentro suyo, una corazonada, una sensación, de que estaba siendo objeto de un juego. Una sensación de peligro. Y pensar que al principio especuló que él podría entretenerse con la compañía de Tom, cuando ahora parecía que él era el juguete del hombre inglés.

 

El mismo movimiento de caderas, el trasero hacia adelante y hacia atrás, casi con vida propia. Tom seguía sin mirarlo directamente. Michael se le acercó por atrás, esta vez sin que nadie se apareciera para interrumpir sus planes. Fue un ligero roce de su entrepierna con los glúteos que se le ofrecían. Casi pudo adivinar la sonrisa de Tom, casi, porque Tom tenía la cara volteada y no lograba verla desde donde estaba, desde su retaguardia. También de manera sutil, levantó las manos hasta apoyarlas a cada lado de las caderas ajenas. Las dejó ahí, los dedos abiertos y estirados, mientras Tom se lo permitiera, pensó.

 

Michael no tuvo que forzarlo, Tom solito hizo la cola para atrás, calzando perfectamente en la curva que hacía la entrepierna de Michael. Ninguno decía nada, el silencio era su cómplice en ese juego de dominación. Michael ajustó sus manos sobre las caderas de Tom, de modo que no se despegara de su entrepierna. Sentía arder la zona, entre su propia excitación y el culo de Tom. Era perfecto, justo como se lo había imaginado.

 

El ambiente se sintió cargado de una energía tensa, eléctrica, _sexo_. No se despegaban, se mecían al mismo tiempo, casi lentamente, aun cuando la música continuaba siendo rápida. Michael respiraba pesadamente cerca del cuello del hombre más alto, ya no le importaba que Tom sintiera su erección apretada entre sus nalgas, era inevitable, además. Ahora lo sabía con total certeza. Esta había sido la intención del inglés desde el principio y él había caído redondito, pensando que era él quien guiaba la situación. No le importó ser burlado así, porque iba a conseguir lo que ansiaba, lo que ambos ansiaban.

 

Sintió cómo la respiración de Tom se volvió profunda también. En algún momento, las blancas manos se habían colocado sobre las propias, ocultándolas totalmente. Michael se las apretó, entre sus propios dedos. Tom lo debió haber tomado como señal de rechazo, porque inmediatamente se apartó y se apoyó apenas sobre el respaldar alto del sillón. Le costaba más de la cuenta recuperar el aliento, como si hubiese estado corriendo y de repente lo hubiesen detenido.

 

\- Perdón, Michael. Si te incomodé… lo lamento mucho – no lo miraba mientras lo decía, se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos delgados, que parecían abarcarle todo el rostro.

 

Michael se quedó quieto en el lugar que Tom lo había dejado, sin saber qué responder. La música seguía sonando pero un clima tenso, de _otro_ tipo de tensión, se había instalado repentinamente entre ellos. Tener una atómica erección que apuntaba hacia Tom dentro de sus pantalones no calificaba justamente como “incómodo”. Incómodo sería no poder aliviarla en los siguientes minutos, Michael pensó.

 

\- No, no, Tom… Mira, Tom – dijo apresuradamente. La idea no era que Tom mirara su entrepierna, la tela apretada alrededor del bulto que sobresalía notoriamente, sino que le prestara atención a sus palabras. Pero Tom miró rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de la erección de Michael -. No me incomodaste. Todo lo contrario… – resopló. Lo iba a tener que admitir -. ¿Sabes lo hermoso que sos?

 

Ahora sí vio el sonrojo de Tom, se presionaba los labios, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Michael no entendía su comportamiento, pero tampoco le molestaban esos cambios de ánimo. Podía ver que Tom era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y eso lo maravillaba, tanto por descubrir.

 

\- Sos…como una obra de arte. Sublime – el tono de su voz tocó el punto más grave, acentuando cada palabra.

 

\- Gracias – susurró apenas, muy bajito, todavía sin mirarlo. Se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y fue aun más irresistible para Michael, quien se fue acercando al inglés, casi sin darse cuenta, porque no fue consciente realmente de lo lejos que estaba en un momento y lo cerca que estaba al siguiente.

 

\- Dios, sos bello – dijo, bajando su voz hasta terminar en un susurro, para no espantar a la paloma delante suyo. Tom lo confundía pero la excitación que le provocaba era abrumadora.

 

\- Gracias – ese gesto de agachar la cabeza, avergonzado, lo estaba volviendo loco. Su humildad le resultaba sumamente erótica, todo lo relacionado con Tom se volvió sumamente erótico en esa inesperada noche.

 

\- Creo que no sabes lo exquisito que sos. Podría mirarte toda la noche bailar – con las piernas firmes a cada lado de las de Tom, se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. El actor no lo miraba aún, una débil sonrisa asomaba entre sus labios entreabiertos. Desde esa perspectiva, notaba la sombra de las largas pestañas de Tom sobre la piel de su cara y cuán rojos eran sus labios. Si tan sólo pudiera probarlos…

 

\- Gracias.

 

\- Si volvés a decir “gracias”… voy a hacer algo para que realmente me agradezcas – sonó más rudo de lo que planeaba, pero lo cierto es que la excitación lo hacía desinhibirse y perder la compostura, dejando lugar para sus instintos más básicos. No todos los días se encontraba frente a uno de los hombres más fascinantes del mundo, que estaba ahí, sólo para él.

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – en ese momento, Tom decidió levantar la vista y mirarlo fijamente con esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Sí, Michael pudo corroborar entonces que eran de un color verde que le recordaban los eternos paisajes llanos de Irlanda. Tom podía sonreír sin mostrar los dientes, en un mohín que hacía sentir a Michael como si se estuviera burlando de él. Mantenía los labios apretados, podría decir que temblorosos, porque casi se habían perdido en el gesto que Tom hacía inconscientemente.

 

Michael no pudo más. En un movimiento contundente, atacó su cuello, como un vampiro buscando la vena aorta, y mordió la nuez de Adán. Sintió la vibración en la garganta ajena, como si fuese un gato ronroneando. Clavó sus dientes, mordió y chupó la suave piel que tenía delante, sujetando los hombros de Tom con fuerza contenida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, un mohín de molestia atravesando su rostro, concentrado en tomar la piel delante de sus labios.

 

Tom se dejaba hacer. Michael oía solamente su respiración pesada. Algo parecido a unos suaves quejidos, gemidos quizás, empezaron a salir de su garganta. Dios, estaba disfrutando, eso lo hacía seguir su tarea con ahínco y descender sus manos hasta tomar la cintura estrecha de Tom. Lo pegó a su propio torso y sintió los latidos acelerados del otro haciendo eco en su pecho.

 

Entonces Tom se atrevió a devolver el abrazo, cerrando sus manos detrás de la espalda de Michael. Parecía que iba a desfallecer, tan abandonado que estaba a las sensaciones que el irlandés le proporcionaba. Tiró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso. Michael lo sostuvo con su mano en el cuello, en la unión con el cabello. Tiró tanto su cuerpo hacia adelante, queriendo fundirse con Tom, que terminaron cayendo sobre el sillón desordenadamente.

 

El movimiento repentino hizo que Michael mire a Tom antes de seguir, buscando algo parecido a un permiso en su mirada. No quería alejarlo ni hacerlo sentir incómodo, sólo quería _estar_ , con la plena significación de la palabra. Lo que encontró en esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes fue vulnerabilidad. Tom lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – “¿puedo seguir?”, “¿puedo tocarte debajo de la ropa?”, “¿puedo cogerte?”, eran cuestionamientos implícitos en esa sencilla pregunta. Se había dejado caer totalmente sobre el largo cuerpo de Tom. Sentía latir todas las partes donde se rozaban: la entrepierna, el pecho, las piernas, los hombros, el rostro.

 

Tom asintió apenas, como si le costara moverse, siquiera pensar. Para acentuar el gesto afirmativo, tomó a Michael de los hombros y levantó el rostro, para apoyar sus labios contra los del irlandés, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, las largas pestañas destacándose sobre la piel. Al principio, sólo fue un toque, que duró por unos segundos que terminaron alargándose. Olvidados habían quedado ya la música, pero los bailes seguían.

 

Michael había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos, impresionado. Demasiado tiempo quietos, pensó. La iniciativa de Tom lo había dejado en blanco por un breve instante. Lo siguiente fue girar la cabeza para cruzar sus labios sobre los del inglés. Había imaginado que tendrían sabor a frutillas o a cerezas, o a alguna fruta roja y dulce. Sin embargo, sabían a fresca menta, igualmente adictivos. Michael sonrió complacido.

 

En cuanto delineó el contorno de los labios de Tom con la punta de su lengua, el inglés pareció perder cualquier restricción. Aprovechó su largo y sólido cuerpo para imponerse sobre el de Michael y voltearlo. El irlandés abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero no mostró resistencia. Esta vez, Michael estaba debajo. Esta vez, estaban sobre el piso alfombrado, al lado del sillón. Y, esta vez, era Tom el que besaba desesperadamente a Michael, quien le respondía cada movimiento con igual firmeza y deseo.

 

Se había hecho un lugar entre las piernas de Michael, todavía enfundadas en unos jeans. El contacto de sus entrepiernas era demasiado evidente y prometedor. Ninguno quería aun tentar esa área. Michael sabía cómo, no estaba seguro de que Tom supiera. Pero, por la forma en que su lengua recorría su boca y presionaba su torso sobre el de él, podía adivinar que no era el primer hombre que besaba.

 

Los besos de Tom eran en igual medida rudos y suaves, cambiaba de ritmo aleatoriamente, probando qué prefería Michael. Él estaba en éxtasis sólo con el roce de sus bocas, podría morderlo hasta sangrar y seguiría excitado y dando roncos gemidos. Buscó los costados de Tom, sus caderas. Cómo podría tocarlo entero, cómo podría abarcarlo todo, se preguntaba. Quería saber cómo se veía sin ropa. La idea de verlo desnudo lo hacía desesperarse y gemir nervioso. Coló sus manos por el cuello de la camisa y se la desabotonó lentamente, aun unidos en besos que eran mordidas por momentos.

 

Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, y Tom lo ayudó con los últimos botones y se sacó él mismo la camisa, en un movimiento que hizo lucir su delgado torso más firme de lo que Michael se había imaginado.

 

\- Dios – dejó escapar, sin poder creer aun que Tom sea así, que esté allí, para él, sólo para él. Recorrió con la vista cada centímetro de la piel lampiña: los pectorales firmes, los abdominales marcados, podía contarlos, todo adornado con una leve capa de sudor, que solamente los hacía resaltar más -. Sos herm…

 

No pudo terminar lo que decía porque Tom se le abalanzó encima, toda vulnerabilidad dejada de lado. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y los ojos verdes cargados de deseo. Sí, lo deseaba y ese solo pensamiento hacía a Michael derretirse.

 

Tomó sus brazos por las muñecas, hizo que los pusiera arriba de su cabeza y lo volvió a besar, con una feroz seguridad. Gemía entre besos, mientras con la mano libre buscaba levantarle la remera a Michael, quien le acariciaba el cuello, el cabello, los fibrosos hombros, el nacimiento de sus pectorales. En cuanto se hizo lugar, coló la cabeza debajo de la tela y se dedicó a buscar las tetillas de Michael.

 

El irlandés ya no lo podía ver, pero sentía cómo uno de sus pezones era rodeado por el cálido aliento primero, luego por la igualmente cálida lengua. Dejó salir un lamentoso quejido. Jamás pensó que Tom podría ocuparse de él así y ni siquiera se habían sacado los pantalones.

 

\- Tom… si seguís tocándome así… no creo que dure… mucho – dijo, entre suspiros, revolviéndose nervioso.

 

\- ¿Puedo ver cuando te vengas? Por favor – Tom había salido de debajo de su remera, ahora hecha un lío sobre la parte de arriba de su torso, y lo miraba y le sonría, mostrándole todos sus dientes. Era irresistible. En ese momento, cualquier cosa que Tom le pidiera, Michael la haría. Lo había conquistado con su presencia desde el momento en que lo vio y lo seguía haciendo durante la intimidad que compartían.

 

\- Pantalones – dijo Michael, indicando con el mentón la ropa que aun traía puesta. Tom, sin dejar de sonreír, le quitó los zapatos, las medias y luchó con los estrechos pantalones, pero triunfó y pronto tuvo al irlandés solamente vistiendo unos ahora apretados bóxers y una remera que Michael ya se estaba quitando.

 

Michael se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para ver cómo Tom se llenaba de la imagen de su cuerpo. Al parecer, no le desagradaba. Largó una carcajada ronca de puros nervios cuando Tom se detuvo en su entrepierna, evidentemente abultada. Ya no pudo reír en cuanto las manos del inglés lo recorrieron desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas, en una lentitud que buscaba enloquecerlo y lo lograría. Oh, sí, lo lograría.

 

\- Aaahh…

 

Tom se agachó y exhaló su cálido aliento encima del bóxer. Michael quiso elevar su cadera para que impacte de lleno en la boca de Tom pero las fuertes manos del actor lo sostenían en su lugar. Era agonizante estar tan cerca y no poder moverse como deseaba.

 

Como si fuese la carne de su pene, Tom dio lengüetadas sobre la tela, recorriendo con su boca el extenso y endurecido miembro de Michael. Se detuvo en la punta y chupó lentamente, como si se tratara de un chupetín de frutilla, aun con su envoltorio.

 

Michael mantenía los ojos cerrados, reteniendo las sensaciones que el toque de Tom le brindaba. En cuanto los abrió, miró hacia abajo y notó fascinado cómo se marcaban más aun los huesos de los pómulos de Tom, con el movimiento de la succión. Tenía los labios abiertos como en flor, una hermosa y rojiza flor. Era aun más bello mientras se la chupaba.

 

¿En qué momento le había quitado el bóxer? Ni se había dado cuenta, tan perdido que estaba en los estremecimientos de su propio cuerpo y en el fuego en su entrepierna. Tom le acariciaba las caderas mientras jugaba con su pene, lo rodeaba por un costado, por el otro, le daba lengüetazos, le repartía besos llenos de saliva.

 

Sólo quería que se lo tragara y poder acabarle en el fondo de la garganta. Dios, qué deliciosa agonía era estar así con Tom. Pronto terminó su ansiedad, porque Tom se tragó de un solo movimiento su pene. Michael aprovechó para observar la morbosa escena, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

 

Tom le chupaba el miembro con los ojos cerrados, las pestañas bailando sobre la piel debajo de los ojos. Le pareció la imagen más exquisita que había visto. Si seguía así, acabaría, solamente con la estimulación visual. Ah, cierto, y con la hábil boca roja sobre su pene hinchado.

 

\- Tom…voy a… - le dijo a modo de advertencia, pero, en realidad, no quería que Tom quitara su boca. Quería llenársela de su semen y que le chorreé por las comisuras, quería llenar cada agujero de Tom. Cuántas cosas depravadas podía imaginar respecto a Tom. ¿Podría cumplirlas todas en esa noche? O al día siguiente, tal vez.

 

Tom succionó con fuerza, los pómulos remarcados, y fue el movimiento definitivo para que Michael acabe, dando un ronco gemido y apretando los ojos. Ligeros temblores recorrieron su espalda, haciéndolo agitarse bajo el agarre firme de Tom. El orgasmo le había pegado en la parte baja del vientre y, por unos instantes, olvidó cualquier referencia espacial.

 

Mantuvo la boca abierta, para respirar. Podría dormirse en ese mismo momento y seguiría siendo una de las mejores experiencias sexuales que hubiera tenido. Tom era demasiado, era demasiado perfecto. Dios, no quería pensar en lo siguiente que vendría, aunque, al mismo tiempo, lo anhelaba vehementemente.

 

En cuanto logró abrir los ojos, descubrió a Tom muy cerca de su rostro. Estaba tan agitado como él, la boca llena de restos de fluidos, unos rulos rubios oscuros salían de su acicalada cabellera y la mirada era tan penetrante que apenas podía mantenérsela. Era de las visiones más perversas que había presenciado en su vida. Le volvieron los temblores postorgasmo, o quizás eran otro tipo de temblores, de esos que Tom tanto le provocaba.

 

Había probado su propio semen antes. Era un fetiche que él mismo tenía y, a veces, James accedía, sólo para complacerlo. Pero, ahora, Tom lo hacía en este primer encuentro suyo y lo continuaba sorprendiendo. Lo besaba como si estuviese cogiéndoselo con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se movía entre sus piernas, haciéndole notar la firme erección aun sin atender, firme como el resto de su persona.

 

\- Michael… ¿puedo…? – Tom le besaba el cuello, todo humedad, saliva y dientes. Michael estaba seguro de que dejaría marcas. Cuánto se divertiría después, al recordar este momento, cuando las viera en el espejo –que James no las vea, que James no las vea. Cuánto ansiaba seguir así, con Tom en medio de sus piernas, pidiéndole cogerlo -. Por favor… ¿puedo?

 

Que Tom le pidiera por favor, cuando él era el que le rogaría de rodillas –y cuántas cosas divertidas podía hacer de rodillas- para que se lo follara, lo conmovió en varias partes del cuerpo. Exhaló profundamente, esperando que Tom entendiera que era un Sí, sí, sí, ahora, ya, en cuatro patas, yo arriba, de cualquier forma, sí.

 

\- ¿Puedo, por favor? - al parecer, Tom esperaba la respuesta explícita. Michael apenas podía respirar, luchaba para mantenerse cuerdo. Esforzándose, tomó el rostro de Tom con ambas manos y susurró en su oreja derecha, rozando los dientes en la piel: “Sí, hacélo, ya, cogéme”.

 

Tom levantó el rostro aun sostenido por las manos de Michael y se estudiaron por unos instantes. Los ojos verdes prado de Tom mantenían esa inquietante expresión, eran color verde _peligro_. Michael miró su mismo reflejo en ellos, lo observaba con el ritmo acelerado latente en su propia mirada. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Tom? Michael no sabía qué esperar, se había encontrado con alguien más calculador y consciente de su poder sobre las demás personas de lo que había supuesto al comienzo. Entonces, Tom le regaló una sutil torcedura de labios antes de incorporarse.

 

\- Iré a buscar… esperáme, por favor.

 

Tom se perdió detrás de las pesadas puertas de algarrobo, que debían conducir al dormitorio principal. Había dado largos pasos hasta llegar allí. En el camino, se había subido ágilmente los pantalones. Michael se giró para ver el momento preciso en que rodeaban el trasero redondeado de Tom. Se quedó mirando aun después de que Tom desapareciera, con el rostro girado hacia la habitación. Exhaló pesadamente y se dejó caer con los brazos hacia atrás, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Lo que Tom iría a buscar, él lo aceptaría satisfecho.

 

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse qué podía ser, pues el actor inglés volvió unos segundos después. Según Michael, no tenía nada en las manos. Tom traía sólo su mejor sonrisa maliciosa puesta en su precioso rostro. Se arrodilló a un costado de Michael, quien se incorporó apenas sobre el brazo izquierdo para mirarlo.

 

\- Vamos al cuarto. Estaremos más cómodos allí - dijo, en un susurro grave, mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo desnudo de Michael. Cuando terminó de hablar, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, queriendo enfatizar su pedido.

 

Michael no pudo ni soñar lo siguiente que Tom hizo. Fue fácilmente levantado por un Tom que le resultó más imponente desde esa perspectiva. Lo tomó desde debajo de las rodillas con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho lo sostuvo por la espalda. Tom lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa sin dientes, sólo una ligera curvatura de esos labios colorados que Michael quería besar desde esa posición.

 

\- Me siento como una dama – bromeó, rodeando el cuello de Tom con sus brazos. Estaba delgado, aunque lo suficientemente musculoso como para no resultar una carga ligera. Sin embargo, Tom lo sostenía sin problemas, como si se tratara de una persona liviana, de una mujer pequeña. Esa idea hizo sonrojar a Michael, que sentía, además, más calor en las partes que Tom lo tocaba. Y había definitivamente más calor donde sus pieles entraban en contacto directo.

 

\- Entonces, yo seré tu caballero – dijo, galantemente. Empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto. La iluminación era tenue. Una lámpara desde cada extremo de la cabecera de la cama daba más luz a la habitación en semi penumbras. Michael olía la mezcla de sudor, saliva, semen y el aroma natural de Tom en su cuello. Apoyó la frente allí, inspirando lo que estaba a su alcance.

 

Michael rebotó ligeramente en la cama cuando Tom lo dejó ir, con el mayor cuidado que pudo. Se sentó, usando el almohadón como soporte y cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza, en posición contemplativa. Era a Tom a quien estaba contemplando: su sólido torso y sus pectorales firmes bajaban y subían ligeramente, al parecer cargarlo sí le había resultado un esfuerzo.

 

Tom se dirigió al ropero empotrado en la pared. Sacó un pequeño nécessaire de cuero verde de su valija. El irlandés sintió inmediata curiosidad de lo que había en su interior.

 

\- ¿Qué tenés ahí?

 

A modo de respuesta, Tom se sentó junto a Michael y puso el contenido del nécessaire sobre la mesa de luz de lustrada madera blanca. Eran tres botellas de diferente tamaño y color, todas traslúcidas y prometedoras. Más prometedoras resultaron las líneas de condones de diferentes colores y marcas, que Tom dejó sobre el mueble, con una expresión de suficiencia que le quedaba muy bien, la nariz apuntando hacia arriba.

 

\- ¿Esperabas compañía? - Michael le preguntó, sonriéndole con todos sus dientes. Llegaban desde la sala los ecos de los bits de las canciones que seguía reproduciendo el aparato, pero ya eran una memoria antigua. Ahora, sólo estaban ellos dos y el aire relajado, listos para lo siguiente que pasara. Tom no le respondió, sólo miró hacia sus pies, notoriamente avergonzado. Sí, esperaba compañía, pero eso no le importaba a Michael, estaba allí ahora, con él -. Oh, no es justo. Estás aún con tus pantalones.

 

Entonces, Tom se levantó y se paró firmemente, con las piernas abiertas, a los pies de la cama. Con sus brazos indicó su parte inferior, la sonrisa maliciosa había vuelto a sus labios.

 

\- Arrodilláte y sacáme los pantalones.

 

Michael gateó hasta alcanzarlo, desnudo como estaba, moviendo las caderas, totalmente consciente de que su trasero había atrapado la mirada de Tom. Se paró sobre sus rodillas para terminar de quitarle el cinturón a Tom y bajarle los pantalones. Se detuvo especialmente en sus redondeadas nalgas, ganándose un resoplido de Tom, quien lo miraba desde su altura.

 

\- Tu culo, Tom… quiero verlo – dijo, con la boca cerca de la línea de su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba las firmes carnes y las masajeaba con fuerza. Tom lo tomó de los hombros y lo apremió para que lo besara. Michael se dejó hacer, igual que cuando Tom lo cargó, totalmente dominado por su agarre y su fuerza. Recibió complacido el beso lleno de pasión y de propósitos que Tom le estaba dando.

 

\- Esperá, primero… quiero cogerte, Michael – le dijo, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 

Michael estaba seguro de que gruñó ante la respuesta de Tom. El inglés lo devolvió a su posición, justo delante de su entrepierna. En un segundo, le bajó finalmente el bóxer oscuro que traía. No podría haber soñado con un pene como el de Tom, totalmente estilizado, erguido; quizás hasta superaba al suyo en tamaño. No estaba consciente de que se le había quedado mirando, con la boca abierta, hasta que oyó como lejana una risotada. Miró hacia arriba y Tom se le burlaba, tan descarada como atractivamente.

 

Michael se preocupó, seriamente. Toda esa extensión de carne dentro suyo… no estaba seguro de que: a) entraría; b) resultaría cómodo; c) no querría probarlo de nuevo. Toda esa extensión dentro suyo… era un reto, y él amaba los retos, más los retos físicos. Era a lo que se dedicaba. Nunca antes se había visto ante algo así, pero lo afrontaría con entereza.

 

Empezó por tocarlo con las manos, masturbándolo lentamente. Enseguida, el peso de la cadera de Tom cayó ligeramente hacia adelante, hacia él. Sentía la boca llena de saliva, de sólo pensar que pronto podría metérselo en cada parte disponible de su cuerpo. Besó la cabeza primero, el sabor salado le resultó morboso. Probó los lados, mientras con su mano derecha abarcaba lo que con su lengua no. Tom respiraba con la boca abierta y le oprimía los hombros cada vez que succionaba.

 

\- Michael… date vuelta… por favor.

 

El pedido hizo que soltara el pene de Tom, un fino hilo de saliva quedó uniendo ambas carnes, la boca aún abierta, como si siguiera llena por un miembro invisible. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no fue necesario que lo repitiera. Con una sonrisa de costado estampada en la cara, volvió a gatear hacia el almohadón en la cabecera de la cama y apoyó sus palmas abiertas en él. Muy consciente de su posición, levantó el trasero en dirección a Tom y esperó.

 

Pronto sintió cómo el colchón se hundía por el peso del cuerpo de Tom y su respiración se hizo más audible, rasposa. Vio un brazo de Tom alcanzar una botella de la mesita de luz y empujó su trasero hacia atrás, hasta dar con el extremo del pene de Tom. Empujó más, totalmente ansioso. Lo necesitaba dentro suyo, lo tenía tan cerca, tan dispuesto como él estaba para recibirlo.

 

\- Esperá, Michael, te vas a hacer daño.

 

La advertencia del inglés le llegó en un gentil susurro bajo. Sus manos le sostuvieron las caderas y, con los pulgares, le separaron las nalgas. Sintió húmedo, caliente, en su agujero, no era su pene, pensó. De todos modos, él se cogió lo que Tom le ofrecía, oscilando su culo hacia atrás, hacia adelante, con fuerza, despacio. Era su lengua, la ágil lengua de Tom que recorría el contorno de su apretado ano, se resbalaba hacia adentro, se abría paso de a poco.

 

\- Tom… - ocultó los siguientes gruñidos en el almohadón, debajo de él.

 

Sintió algo más viscoso después y estuvo a punto de derretirse cuando un lubricado dedo de Tom entró en su cuerpo. Uno de sus largos y perfectos dedos lo cogían lentamente. Pronto se le sumó otro. Con la mano libre le acariciaba el costado, le daba besos húmedos en la parte baja de la espalda. Él estaba desesperado, quería que lo cogiera ya, en ese instante. Estaba listo y, si no lo estaba, lo estaría en cuanto recibiera a su pene.

 

Los movimientos de Tom se habían vuelto más suaves y tiernos de lo que Michael había esperado. Esa lentitud lo alteraba, aunque también la disfrutaba, mucho. El ritmo en que movía las caderas hacia atrás también se enlenteció, por lo que no sintió cuando fueron tres dedos los que lo estaban preparando, ondulando dentro suyo.

 

\- Estoy… Tom… hacélo… estoy… listo… ya – dejaba ir cada palabra en un profundo suspiro, con la boca sobre el almohadón, sentía el eco de su propio aliento, caliente, como en su parte trasera. Escuchó los sonidos del trámite necesario de colocarse el preservativo y respiró hondo, varias veces.

 

\- Respira… ahora.

 

Michael siguió su instrucción, confiando en que quién mejor que Tom para conocer el impacto de su propio miembro en las personas. La intrusión lo dejó sin aire, literalmente. Apretó la tela de la colcha y cerró los ojos. Sólo había entrado la cabeza, pero ardía y era tan delicioso. Era tan masoquista. Lo sabía y lo disfrutaba tanto.

 

\- Respira, Michael, respira – la voz de Tom era como seda, suave, grave. Lo tenía firmemente sujetado de las caderas, para que su trasero quede ofrecido fácilmente. No notó cuando su propio pene fue rodeado por los largos dedos de Tom. Su propia concentración estaba dividida ahora, entre las atenciones a su pene, que ya había ganado interés en la situación, y en su trasero, que estaba en llamas. Estaba casi seguro, casi, de que Tom había avanzado unos centímetros más. Podía soportarlo, tendría que soportarlo, y, luego, sólo sería disfrutarlo.

 

\- Más - quizás Tom abrió los ojos, sorprendido, quizás sonrió maliciosamente. Michael no lo podía ver, ni adivinar sus gestos.

 

Esta vez fue Tom quien se quedó sin aire, al entrar totalmente en Michael. Por segundos, ninguno se movió, sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones desparejas. Tom siguió tocando su pene, la cabeza, los lados. A ese movimiento, se unió uno sutil, salió de Michael apenas y volvió a introducirse. Fue un instante que marcó el inicio del vaivén para el irlandés. Cualquier incomodidad quedó olvidada, ya no ardía sino que se sentía justamente perfecto, estar así de lleno por todo Tom.

 

\- Estás tan… aaah…

 

Las palabras de Tom murieron en cuanto se empezó a mover con más ímpetu y libertad, al notar que Michael también meneaba sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, buscando esa posición… justo esa. Tom ondulaba dentro suyo, casi podía sentir, realmente sentir el miembro de Tom llenándolo, abriéndolo, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

 

Cerró los ojos, las manos en puños, podría acabar ya, podría hacerlo, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más. Tom había encontrado ese punto delicioso que lo hacía gritar y derretir y morir de placer y volver a vivir y morir de nuevo. Y lo golpeaba cada vez que lo embestía, ahora los largos dedos lo sostenían de los costados con igual firmeza, asegurando que sus glúteos den de lleno contra su pelvis. No aguantarían mucho, lo sabía. Pero antes quería ver a Tom cuando acabara dentro suyo.

 

\- Quiero… verte…

 

No estaba seguro de que Tom lo había escuchado, aun tenía la boca contra el almohadón. Pero, enseguida, con su natural agilidad y fuerza, lo volteó, sin salir de él. Luego le preguntaría cómo lo había hecho. Lo único que le importaba es que Tom estaba entre sus piernas, toda su extensión de piel sudada y su rostro contorsionado por el placer y el esfuerzo vuelto hacia él.

 

\- ¿Así?

 

Michael asintió con la cabeza, con fervorosos gestos. De esa forma, podía tocarse más libremente. Su propio pene se había endurecido casi sin ser masturbado, por la estimulación en su trasero y el trato de Tom. Estiró el brazo libre, queriendo alcanzar a su amante. Tom entendió el ademán y se dobló hacia adelante, estirándose todo lo que su largo cuerpo se lo permitía y sonriendo, esa sonrisa sin dientes y maliciosa. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó ávidamente, mientras volvía a golpear su pelvis contra la de Michael. El irlandés gimió en su boca y apresuró el ritmo alrededor de su miembro, apretado entre ambos cuerpos.

 

Pronto llegaría, ya había llegado mentalmente, tantas veces, pero estaba reteniendo el placer lo más que podía. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de estar con un hombre como Tom y quería que durara lo máximo posible. Quizás mañana podría seguir… seguir… seguir, ¿qué?

 

El ángulo le proporcionaba a Tom mayor acceso a ese punto específico que lo hacía derretirse y perder cualquier hilo de pensamiento consciente. Los dedos de los pies se le doblaban en el aire, queriendo abrir más las piernas, para darle más acceso a Tom, que tome todo de él, él se lo brindaba, todo.

 

El inglés lo tenía sostenido de las piernas abiertas en un ángulo de 180 grados. Michael temblaba ante el esfuerzo físico, se le estiraban los músculos, de todas partes del cuerpo. Tom ondulaba dentro suyo, él podía sentir cada centímetro de su miembro moverse dentro suyo, era delicioso.

 

Tom dio las últimas embestidas sin contener sus fuerzas ni sus gritos. Con un sonoro gruñido, se desparramó dentro de Michael. Instantes después, Michael acabó en su propia mano, justo antes de que Tom se deje caer sobre su torso y oculte el rostro en su cuello, respirando con dificultad. Él mismo trataba de recuperar el aliento, tan satisfecho que estaba. El segundo orgasmo físico de la noche lo había dejado totalmente agotado.

 

Tom salió muy despacio de él y se deshizo del preservativo cuidadosamente. Michael no conseguía abrir los ojos, en ese estado entre la ensoñación y la vigilia. La calidez del cuerpo del inglés lo invadió, era agradable, y se puso de costado. Lo que vio cuando entreabrió los ojos fue el rostro sereno de Tom, quien lo observaba con una tenue sonrisa, su cabello alborotado y sus labios húmedos.

 

Michael lo miró y pensó que era tan encantador fuera de la cama como dentro de ella. Le rozó un lado del rostro, donde había una pequeña gota de sudor queriendo llegar hasta su barbilla, se la secó y se chupó el dedo con el que lo había hecho. Todo de Tom era delicioso. El inglés acentuó la sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

 

Quedaron cosas por hacer, sabores por probar y bailes que… bien, pues bailar. Pero, quizás, habría tiempo al día siguiente o dentro de unas horas, en cuanto despertaran del sueño que los empezaba a envolver.

 

 

***

 

\- ¿Te molesta que fume?

 

\- No, ¿pero podrías hacerlo junto a la ventana, por favor?

 

Michael le sonrió y se levantó, el trasero le ardía y ya sentía el comienzo del escozor del día siguiente, pero nada de eso le quitaría la sonrisa de satisfacción que traía. Habían dormido un par de horas, antes de que Tom se despierte con los ímpetus renovados y convenza a Michael para otra ronda. Esta vez, Michael había ido arriba; esta vez, habían usado lubricante con sabor a chocolate blanco.

 

Tomó el encendedor que Alicia le había regalado, ella había sido la única de sus novias que no le hacía problema cuando fumaba; ella lo acompañaba a veces, de hecho. Pero, la mayoría, inclusive James, detestaba que él fumara, y ahora también Tom. Recordar a ambos, a Alicia y a James, le hizo arrugar el ceño.

 

\- ¿Has estado con otros hombres? – le preguntó, queriendo aparentar un aire distraído, mientras aspiraba de su cigarrillo.

 

La pregunta agarró de imprevisto a Tom, pero Michael no pareció notarlo, ya que había corrido la cortina para curiosear el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, pronto amanecería. El aire fresco entraba por una rendija apenas abierta, por donde el humo del cigarrillo se iba. El inglés sonrió suavemente, recordando dos rostros específicos, el de Chris permaneció por más tiempo en su mente.

 

\- Solamente con dos que cuenten. ¿Y vos? - Michael sonrió por un costado de su boca y miró hacia afuera con concentración, sin responder.

 

 

***

 

Con la luz del mediodía entrando por el gran ventanal de la habitación, a través de las cortinas blancas, pudo afirmar que el cabello de Tom era originalmente de una tonalidad rubia rojiza. Además, esa mañana supo que despeinado lucía mejor que cuando tenía el pelo acicalado y que hacía unos ruiditos deliciosos al desesperarse apenas despertaba.

 

Tom se cubrió la boca, avergonzado por los sonidos que salían de su garganta, puesto que no los podía controlar. Estaba a gusto con Michael y el irlandés lo sabía. Cuando salió de bañarse, Tom se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Era enternecedor lo rápido que conciliaba el sueño. Se entregaba a él como lo hacía con el resto de las personas, desinteresadamente.

 

Ahora podía mirar libremente las manos de Tom y podía asegurar que era una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo. Las partes en que se doblaban las articulaciones de los dedos eran más rosáceas que el resto de la piel, así como los nudillos y las puntas de los dedos. Dejó un beso imperceptible sobre ellos. No quería despertar a Tom, lucía tan tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa asomando en sus labios rojos –tal como a él le gustaban- y su pecho bajando y subiendo a un ritmo lento, mucho más lento que el de la música del lugar donde se conocieron.

 

Además, ahora sabía que sus dedos eran fuertes, por el contacto con la piel de sus propios brazos y sus nalgas. También sabía que eran frágiles, perdían fuerza después de acabar, su agarre cedía, se volvían lánguidos y, si era posible, sus manos eran más bellas descansando sobre las sábanas blancas. Las delineó suavemente, hasta que Tom se removió en sueños, quizás presintiendo su mirada sobre su cuerpo.

 

El inglés abrió los ojos perezosamente, con una también perezosa sonrisa en los labios. Unos cabellos ensortijados estaban cerca de su frente y eran el marco de su rostro perfecto, aun perfecto con lagañas y marca de almohada. Era tan bello que aún después de tocarlo desde diferentes ángulos, Michael no podía creer que fuese real y que estuviese allí con él.

 

-¿Desayuno o almuerzo?

 

***

 

Intercambiaron números. Tom fue amable al decir que se seguirían escribiendo. Michael no pensó que lo haría, así que fue una sorpresa encontrar un mensaje en su celular dos días después: “Hola, Michael, ¿cómo te encuentras? Espero que todo siga yendo muy bien. Éxitos con tus trabajos. Si vas al Festival de Toronto o al de San Sebastián en España, avísame, por favor, voy a estar promoviendo unas películas. Podemos tomar unos tragos y bailar juntos de nuevo. Te mando un abrazo, te cuidas. TH”.

 

Sonrió y empezó a contestar el mensaje mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con el libreto de The Big Lebowski sobre el regazo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Tom se refiere a Chris Hemsworth, por supuesto, cuando Michael le pregunta si estuvo con otros hombres.
> 
> Quizás Michael y Tom se vuelvan a encontrar en otra premiación o en Londres, en una historia independiente, como ahora, o en "Provocador". Eso depende de si les gustó.
> 
> Dejen review, gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
